


all that is left is all that i hide

by Signe (oxoniensis)



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/pseuds/Signe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weren't no fanciness about the two a them. It weren't no sweet loving by the fireside, no matter if years did have a way of making things look rosy, all soft and pretty with nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that is left is all that i hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle V, prompt word 'grass'. First published January 2008.

**all that is left is all that i hide**   
_And it rips through the silence of our camp at night  
And it rips through the silence, all that is left is all that i hide  
\--- Beirut - Elephant Gun_

Weren't no fanciness about the two a them. It weren't no sweet loving by the fireside, no matter if years did have a way of making things look rosy, all soft and pretty with nostalgia. No, most often as not they'd be two sheets to the wind, bedding down dizzy, and lucky if one a them remembered to tie up the tent strings.

Not that they was so out of it on cheap whiskey that they forgot in the morning. Just cos a guy don't talk bout sommat, don't mean he's forgotten. It weren't that they was hidin it from themselves. They knew, right and proper, what they was up to. Sides, some mornings, it'd be Ennis waking first with his hard-on poking big in the bow of Jack's back until he woke up and budged along and let Ennis fuck inside him. And more'n once, Jack'd follow Ennis up onto the high pasture in the day, and they'd build themselves a small fire, nothin so big that they'd catch the eye of the Forest Service, just enough to heat up some beans and boil water for coffee. They'd eat, scooping the beans up on biscuits, and drink coffee out of a shared tin mug, and then they'd fuck, bare assed on the skinny grass, and maybe Ennis' boots would catch on the stone around the fire and it'd crackle and spark at them until they put it out quick, couple o shovelfuls of turf and the last of the hot water. No need to talk about it, both knowing what they wanted and makin the most of it. Just, once, Jack ground his boot over a puddle of semen and laughed that they'd seeded the pasture good and sure.

It weren't nothing fancy, and it weren't sweet, but Ennis knows it were the best kind of lovin he ever did have. So he's gonna end up there, back up on the mountain. He's made Alma Jr. swear, on a New Testament, that she'll scatter his ashes up there, when it's his time. Even put aside some five dollar bills in a tin, pay for the gas there and back. There's a note in the tin, too, and a folded up picture postcard, and the two of them together tell as best he can what Jack Twist and the time up on Brokeback Mountain meant to him.

Ennis del Mar ain't as God-fearing a man as he oughta be, but he thinks he'll know, somehow, once he's there; he thinks he'll be happy back up on the high pasture where they spread their seed when they was young.


End file.
